Talk:Zero Two/@comment-46.251.107.230-20180117052420/@comment-34157631-20180125183838
I don't think she does that with everyone, but not confirmed either whether Shiro was her first kiss. The only thing she mentions that it is something very special between two people (cit. ep.1) and it's an act of bringing two pairs of lips together (cit. ep.2). To answer the first part of your question, as my point of view and what I've gathered from sources (*SPOILER BELOW*): To pilot and use the "FRANXX" specific form properly, two pilot's heart wavelengths MUST be in sync, in fact (cit. ep. 2) Goro mentions to Ichigo that he is close to figuring out the "connection" part (before Ichigo starts talking to Zero Two after thje Franxx training) which means they are not in proper sync yet, even though they can do basic manoeuvres and fighting with the Franxx Delphinium. Before the Klaxosaur event, Hiro never piloted/trained together in pair with Zero Two as he did with Naomi, hence they never tried to sync their emotions/heart rate. By kissing him Zero Two “enabled/allowed” Hiro to reach a similar wavelength to hers and to use Strelizia (The final form of that Franxx. cit. Dr. Franx ep.1) rather than Stampede (the four-legged form she was using with the already badly wounded partner earlier). As mentioned by Zero Two to Hiro “Your taste makes my heart race” (cit. ep1), “You are just like me” (cit ep.1 and 2) and by Hiro “I don’t know why but the warm touch of her lips made my heart race” (cit. ep1 ending) we can safely say Zero Two understood what was the “catalyst” necessary to quickly get Hiro in sync and his dormant ability out (cit. ep.1), to use the Strelizia form of the Franxx. --end answer-- As a Bonus for you I will let you think at this question which I wonder the answer as well: *Why does Zero Two’s partner pilots after at most three sync flight with her die or not survive?. I think it might be because she has very enhanced pistil control like no one else due to her having Klaxosaur’s blood, allowing her to also gain some control capability (she can pilot “Stampede” form by herself cit. Mitsuru ep.2) that only a pilot/Stamen might have. In every training we have seen so far, the major strain/exertion were on the girls (they were exhausted more compare to male at the end) since all the male pilot had higher Frequency of sync (on that % bar). I guess In Zero Two’s case is the other way around due to her “animalistic/alien” hybrid anatomy and abilities she causes an immense stress physiologically and mentally on the body of a pilot making them age quicker. This could explain two things: one why Hiro doesn’t remember yet their flight since he probably fainted due to exhaustion after (which we might see hopefully in flashbacks? :P), and also the aging factor since the ex-pilot/partner of Zero Two looked quite old and severely exhausted and “damaged” even though we have seen so far only similar aged people getting put together in the Franxx except them. I think her first darling might also be Dr. Franx which is why he holds a liking for her and looks way older than he should be and he became like that after attempting and flying few times with Zero Two. In addition, why “papa” and the others on their main base were thinking to give Hiro a try since he was a “special kid with no visible aging factor seen on him” was a mean of saying he might have extraordinary endurance or recovery capacity that would allow him to survive to her.